the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Zzin'rith'tor of the Long Claws
Male Lawful Neutral Githzerai Monk, Level 1, Init +3, HP 8/8, Speed 40 AC 15, Touch 15, Flat-footed 12, Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +4, Base Attack Bonus 0 /2 Flurry of Blows (unarmed strikes) -1/-1 (1d6+1/1d6+1, x2) Unarmed strike +1 (1d6+1, x2) Sling (10) +3 (1d4, x2) (+3 Dex, +2 Misc) Abilities Str 12, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 8 Condition None Zzin'rith'tor is thin even for a githzerai and the colour seems to have been washed out of his flesh. He marks his pale skin with henna tattoos but these fade quickly for some reason. As a Cipher, a junior member of the Transcendental Order, Zzin'rith'tor seeks a balance between good and evil. Thought means planning and plans go awry. Only action without thought can be trusted. Speed is of the essence. Do not think: act. If only his anger didn't get in the way. Step 1: Five things: 1) Zzin is centred. He needs very little and strives for inner harmony and self mastery. 2) Mind Flayers are the greatest threat to the planes. Many assume that they are simply monsters that eat brains but Zzin knows that they will not stop until they have enslaved every sentient in existence. 3) Heritage is everything. The Githzerai are the true heirs to the freedom granted by Gith and it is only by maintaining their history and culture that the planes can hope to stand against the threat of the Illithids. Yeah, he's a bit racist. 4) He has no time for the so called powers. Great heroes, leaders, and teachers are immortalized as revered ancestors, with important techniques and cultural elements bearing their names. The powers have done little to deserve the respect that they demand. 5) He hates rats following a terrifying experience as a child with a small pack of cranium rats. 6) He is angry all the time. Sometimes it boils over into rage and he loses control. As a Cypher he feels that he should approach the universe with calm and feels that his anger is a weakness that must be fought against constantly. As a result he often finds himself talking to himself to remind him to keep calm and not to allow others to control his actions through their words. Then he berates himself for dwelling on his thoughts rather than simply acting. Step 2: Two goals 1) Zzin wishes to learn the ways of the Azure Fists, an order of monks living in Limbo and honing their skills against the denizens of the plane, mind flayers and githyanki. 2) Control his anger. Step 3: Two secrets 1) Zzin grew up in Limbo in a monastery like many young Githzerai. He was trained to defend his people against the creatures of Limbo, the Githyanki and the hated illithids. He would often sneak away from his studies and try his hand at shaping the chaos around him. One day, when he was supposed to be keeping watch from one of the many towers surround the monastery he grew angry with the master and stalked off in a rage. It was during this time that a Slaad hunting party attacked and caused a massive amount of damage. It was this that led to his exile It turns out that Zzin is less responsible for his legacy of destruction than anyone realizes. His most recent rage, the one that got her exiled, was intentionally induced by another, who also set most of the fires that brought the heaviest damage. The perpetrator of both tasks was his supposed friend, Zzembu'lon'tra'Rath, who was jealous of his successes, and wanted to claim Zzin's position for her own. Now Zzembu the traitor waits for the proper time to claim Zzim's head. 2) While he originally found the 'hairless apes' to be disgusting mockery's of her own glorious race, time has left him increasingly…attracted to them, and he is regularly plagued by fantasies of mating with non-githyanki. Worse yet, he is not sure which race he would prefer; a shameful fact, for a proud son of the Gith. Step 4: Three people 1) Zzembu'lon'tra'Rat. Zzembu is Zzin's friend, or so he believes. In fact he is a jealous rival all too willing to murder Zzin and claim the glory of killing him to advance his own position among the monks. 2) Laude, githyanki barbarian and opposite to Zzin in many way. Laude is brash and outspoken and curiously far more in control of her temper than Zzin is. He has been trying to get help from her on how she focuses and controls her own rage but the female githyanki is unable to articulate it for him. 3) Third Chance is a tiefling street hustler who Zzin fell in with on his first day in Sigil. He likes the strange man who smells of brimstone and the pair often meet up to exchange news. Third Chance introduced Zzin to the Transcendental Order. Step 5: Three memories 1) The fire and attack at the monastery for which he blames himself.. 2) His first day in Sigil where he managed to pick a fight with a red slaad and it was only Third Chance's rescue that allowed him to survive. 3) His first encounter with Laude involved her literally falling out of the sky and landing on him. For a moment he thought he was under attack and assumed a defensive stance in preparation but Laude laughed and quipped, "Basher, the Lady must have a sense of humour to place a portal above a street." Step 6: Quirks 1) During his escape from the monastery, Zzin ran afoul of one his kin's red dragon allies; the encounter left him with a powerful fear of fire, and any flame larger than a camp fire makes him nervous. 2) Tall even by Githyanki standards, Zzin is sensitive to cracks about his height, and will react with violence towards anyone stupid enough to do so twice. Category:Githzerai Category:Monks